The Legend of Zelda: Link's Secret
by Star-Lyoko16
Summary: Link loves Zelda. But how can he tell her without anybody knowing, or being embarrassed? Why would a princess return his feelings, anyway? Will Zelda love him back, or will this be disaster? Read&Review to find out! Chapter 4 is up!
1. What's Bothering You?

**Author's Note: Hey! My last story, Ulrich's Secret, I messed up, but I've figured out how to do the chapters correctly. This story is done WindWaker style. And, by the way, remember that in these times you can get engaged at 12 years old.**

* * *

Chapter One

Link sighed. His world got crazier every day. He could hardly believe himself sometimes. There was one light of his life–someone who kept Link going. Princess Zelda, the love of his life. The girl he rescued from Hyrule Castle, the girl who helped him survive his journey. The girl who gave him his courage. Princess Zelda.

Link had always wanted to tell her. He'd kept it a secret for a very long time, since he'd rescued her. Since he'd obtained the Master Sword. He needed to tell her–but how could he? Without somebody peeping in? Without being embarrassed? Link didn't know. It was the main priority. Link stared out of a window in his grandmother's house on the coast of Outset Island.

Aryll, his little sister, stared at him, confused.

"Link, what's bothering you?" Aryll asked. She placed her telescope on the nightstand.

"Nothing, Aryll.. Nothing at all.." Link desperately tried to hide his problem, but it was showing through his voice. Aryll smiled.

"I know something's on your mind. Now fess up, big brother," Aryll tugged on Link's blue shirt sleeve. Link looked down at Aryll.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Link replied. "But I can't tell you here–somebody might overhear me." He shook his head, then grabbed Aryll's hand. "Come on, I'll tell you up on the mountain."

Aryll grinned.

Link and Aryll made their way off the porch, across the wooden bridge, through the thicket of trees and grass, and up on the mountain with the swinging bridge. Link faced Aryll.

"You promise not to tell..?" Link asked Aryll, thrusting his hand out to shake.

"I promise, Link," Aryll replied eagerly. "I absolutely promise you."

"Okay.." Link started, blushing slightly. Even mentioning this secret made him blush. "See, there's this girl.." Link tapped his fingers. "Okay," Aryll nodded.

"And her name is.. Zelda..Princess Zelda, the girl I rescued.." Link continued. Aryll knew what was coming.

"And..I love her." Link finished. He blushed a bit more, then Aryll nodded in agreement.

"I guess that was important. Good luck, big brother." Aryll said.

"I'll be leaving today to ask her, but I promise that I'll come back, okay?" Link smiled firmly at Aryll. "Okay, Link." Aryll replied.


	2. I Love You

Chapter Two

Link smiled into the beautiful sunset. Water splashed onto him and his boat, making him giggle. Sailing through the Great Sea gives you a strange, but happy, sensation. It's like eating cotton candy or getting to buy something you've wanted for a long time. This gave Link a strong boost of confidence. He was off to tell Zelda his secret. Zelda was currently in the land of Hyrule. She knew somehow that Link was coming..but she didn't know why. Link's face lit up as the huge castle came into view.. Then the rest of Hyrule.. It was a sight to behold, one of the most beautiful places in all of the Great Sea. A place Link loved to visit, but never had the time anymore.

"Wow. Didn't even take me two days to reach Hyrule. And I thought it would take at lease four days." Link said, leaning over to his right so he could get a better view of Hyrule. The King Of Red Lions, his boat, nodded. "So, you've come here to tell Zelda your..secret," The King said, turning his head around so he could face Link.

Link blushed. "Yeah," Link said, wind flipping his blond hair into his eyes. "I knew it from the day I met her–I knew she was the one." Link grinned at the King. The King Of Red Lions is the King of Hyrule, but he can also be in the form of a boat. He is Zelda's father.

"I'm okay with you telling my daughter. You seem like a pretty good boy anyway," The King teased. "Ha ha. I guess so. You think she'll say yes?" Link asked. The King of Red Lions nodded again. "I think so, Link. She's always talking about you."

Finally, Link stopped at a grassy edge. "You coming?" Link asked. A smile played on his lips. "Sure. I'll be waiting outside the door." The King said as he went back to a human being, then climbed onto the edge. "Don't tell Zelda I'm there or she probably won't talk to you. She doesn't like it when I'm listening." Link nodded. "Okay, I won't tell." They went into the castle. Zelda was walking up the right corridor, entering second door to the right–her room.

"Now. I'll go in, shut the door , but leave it open a little bit so you can hear, then you go over to the door and listen in. Sound good to you?" Link said. "Sure," The King replied. Link scurried over to the door and walked in. Then The King went to the door.

"Link..? What are you doing here?" Zelda smiled. "I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

Link blushed, then smiled back. "I..I have something to tell you." He stood up straighter. "It's very important..and I need an answer quickly.." Link continued. He tapped his fingers and looked down at the floor, and back at Zelda.

"I..I.." Link pushed his hair out of his eyes. Zelda blinked.

"What is it?"Zelda looked at Link.

"I love you. There. I said it." Link said.

"Do you..?" Link was interrupted.

"I do too, Link. I was always hoping you would." Zelda smiled at Link.

Zelda and Link kissed.

"Will you marry me?" Link asked, as he pulled out a special gold ring that he'd obtained at Windfall Island. Zelda smiled.

"I will." Zelda replied. The two kissed again.

The King, who was waiting patiently outside the door, smiled. "I'm so happy for you two," he whispered silently. He was crying tears..tears of joy. Link and Zelda walked out holding hands. Link escorted Zelda into the boat (after The King changed back to a boat) and they sailed away to Outset Island.


	3. Back To Outset Island

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of hard to believe if you haven't played the Legend Of Zelda: The WindWaker, because of the hidden space underneath the house. In the game, it really is there! So what do you think of my story?**

* * *

Chapter Three

Princess Zelda stepped out of the boat onto Outset Island, and Link followed. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. It was a good thing they had arrived in the daytime or Zelda wouldn't have a place to stay. "So, Link, where's your house?" Zelda asked. She was so happy–Link had proposed to her! "It's that one," Link replied, pointing to a wooden house with a wraparound deck. Grandma had opened the windows in hopes of catching a light breeze. After all, it was over eighty-five degrees outside! There was air-conditioning inside, but not as strong as today's air conditioning, so it didn't help much to have your air conditioner on.

"Underneath the porch, there's a small hole that leads to a huge room, Zelda. It's nice and cool underneath the house, but I'm not sure you'd want to crawl underneath our house with your dress on. It might get dirty," Link said. "We have some extra clothes we bought, but were too big for Aryll, so maybe you would want to put those on? Or do you just want to go inside the house, or what?" Link led Zelda up to the porch. "I'd kind of like to introduce myself inside first, and tell them about our plans, but I'd like to change and go underneath the house. I don't mind living underneath something–I have done that for years on end, Link." Zelda said. Link smiled. "Okay. Let's go in." Link opened the door and let Zelda in first. Grandma and Aryll were sitting, and watching out at the sea. They hadn't noticed that Link had sailed in with Zelda.

"Who is this fine young lady?" Grandma asked, squinting to look at the beautiful new girl.

Link blushed. "T-this is Zelda. Princess Zelda. Remember that girl I kept on talking about?" Link said, holding hands with Zelda. "You mean Princess Zelda of Hyrule? The one you're proposing to?" Aryll asked, grinning at Zelda. Zelda smiled back and gave a little wave to Aryll and Grandma. "Yeah, Aryll," Link replied. He looked at Grandma. Her small hand was outstretched toward Zelda. "Why, Princess Zelda, it's an honor to meet you!" She shook hands with Zelda. "Same here. I've always wanted to meet you and Aryll. Link told me much about you both," Zelda replied. Aryll also shook hands with Zelda. "Nice to meet you, Princess Zelda!" Aryll exclaimed, an eager expression on her face. "We can show you around the island, if you like."

Zelda nodded. "I would love to!" She replied. Grandma smiled. "If you like, there's some space underneath the house you and Link could live in. I could hire someone to make an easier way to get in, if you want to." Grandma said, slowly rising up from her chair. "Why don't you change into some of Aryll's bigger clothes, and you three can tour around the island while I get somebody to get a door for you leading to the basement." Zelda nodded again. "Okay. Where do I change?" She asked as Aryll handed her some blue shorts and a pink t-shirt. "Link and Aryll and I will stay down here. You can climb the ladder to go upstairs to a little room, where most of the pictures are. Change up there," Grandma replied. She smiled again.

Zelda gently pulled up some of her dress and climbed up the ladder. Surprisingly, for a princess, she could climb very well. She walked over to the wall, and gently but quickly changed out of her dress, then put on the shorts and t-shirt. She neatly folded the dress and jumped off of the "room" as they called it. "Okay, I'm ready," She called. Aryll walked up to her and high-fived. "You go, girl," Aryll said as she smiled at Zelda. "You too, Aryll," Zelda replied. Link sighed. "Okay, come on. Let's go!" Link exclaimed. The three ran out the door, and Grandma sighed as well. "Darn. It will cost too much to have a door built to go underneath the house. I wonder if they would care if they lived upstairs?" Grandma said. "Link told me before he left to tell Zelda his secret, to make the plans for the wedding. I think it should be next Tuesday at 4:30. And it will be up on that beautiful mountain. I'm going to send out invitations as soon as I can."

Grandma sat back down and started making Link and Zelda's favorite soup, Elixir Soup.


	4. Zelda's Quick Tour

**A/N: Hey, yall! Here's chapter four..hope you like i! I do.. It's about the tour across Outset Island. Hope it doesn't bore you to death, though. AND PLEASE! Read and review my story. I need some reviews, ppl! You may not know some of the people in this chapter unless you've played the game or you have the strategy guide. How is my story, anyway? REVIEW! .**

* * *

Chapter Four

Link smiled as he guided Aryll and Zelda to Rose and Abe's humble two-story home. Upstairs, was a basement. You had to climb the wooden posts, hop to the straw roof covering the pig troft, and then jump to the house's roof and drop through a hole to get to the basement. Talk about having a hard time doing your chores. Zill and Joel, Rose's children, were playing in the pig pen. Zill had a big gob of snot hanging out of his nose, as usual, and Joel was playing around with his wooden stick.

"Who's with you and Aryll, Link?" Joel asked, poking a nearby pig with his stick deliberately.

"Yeah, who's with you?" Zill repeated, wiping his nose. He ran around for a moment, and banged into a wooden post. "Ouch," Zill said.

"Princess Zelda," Link replied, bowing to Zelda.

"Yeah! Isn't she great?" Aryll said to Joel and Zill.

"What a pleasure it is..to meet..you.." Zelda smiled uneasily. She shook hands with Zill and Joel. Zill's hand was full of snot. Joel's hand was still holding a stick, and that pricked Zelda's hand. Zelda wiped her hand on the wooden post. "Ick," she whispered.

"We're giving Zelda a tour around the island. Wanna come?" Aryll asked, grabbing her telescope quickly. She looked at Link. He nodded.

"We'd love to.."Joel started, "..But we can't." Zill finished for Joel.

"Aw! Why not?" Aryll whined. "Sorry. Mother doesn't want us to play much after 4:30 PM. It's already 5:00. We're only allowed to stay in the pig pen after 4:30." Joel said, sadly going back to poking pigs with his stick. "Oh..I'm sorry," Zelda shook her head. "Maybe Monday?" She finished. "Monday, maybe," Zill replied. "I'll go ask Mommy." Zill hopped out of the pig pen and scrambled to the door and went inside. A few minutes later, Zill returned with a frown. "She said no; something special is going to take place Monday.." Zill wiped away a small tear and turned away. Link and Zelda looked at each other. They knew what was going to happen Monday.. Grandma's planning it!

"Grandma is planning it, I'd say," Link whispered to Zelda. "I'd say you're right, Link," Zelda replied in a whisper.

"Goodbye," Link called as he, Aryll, and Zelda walked back down the hill. They ran into Sue-Belle. "Good evening, Link and Aryll," Sue-Belle greeted them. "Who's with you?"

Aryll sighed. This was going to take a while to introduce Zelda to the whole neighborhood of Outset Island. They told Sue-Belle, then Sturgeon, the cranky old man, then Orca, the sword-crazy old man, then Mesa, the grass-cutting fanatic. After all of the explaining, there were two things to look forward to. For one, the great view up on Aryll's Lookout, as they called it, and

"The Mountain With The Swinging Bridge". The two most beautiful places on Outset Island.

Link ran all the way to the tower so he could beat Zelda and Aryll to the best view on the island. "Last one's a rotten egg!" he called as he climbed the long wooden ladder step-by-step. _Clank-clank Clank-clank _went the sound of Link's feet hitting the wooden steps. Finally, he reached the top. He pulled up to the edge and raised up, then walked over to the edge of the Lookout. "Ah..The sunset over the Great Sea.." Link wished he had a camera at that moment, but I'm sorry to say that cameras were not sold on Outset Island. Soon, Aryll and Zelda climbed to the Lookout. "Wow..it's beautiful," Zelda gasped. "Yep. That's why this is _my _Lookout. I picked this place by myself.. Link helped me build it," Aryll replied.

At that moment, Zelda accidentally bumped into Link; and Link fell over the edge into the ocean. "Gag! ZELDA! WHY DID YOU DO THA–gag WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Link yelled, gasping for air. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to–"Zelda called down to Link. Her voice trailed off into a flood of giggles from Aryll. Link went under the water for quite some time; trying to pull a prank on Zelda and Aryll. He was known for holding his breath a long time, anyhow. Ten minutes creeped by. "Oh, Link!" Zelda cried, tears running down her cheek. "What did I do?! Help him! Is he going to drown? Oh, please, help!"

Link snickered. He was really hiding underneath the Lookout, still in the water, but was holding on to a pole! That rascal, he was still alive! It was a prank! Zelda was furious with herself, still not knowing that it was all a funny prank. She jumped off of the edge of the Lookout and swam around helplessly. "Hey! Over here!" Link shouted. "Ha ha!"

Zelda turned around in delight. It was Link! "Link! You're okay!" Zelda exclaimed. "It was a prank, Zelda.." Link said. "A prank!? Why–ah, everybody does a prank or two. I just know that you'll be dripping wet, you scoundrel," Zelda laughed. Link climbed onto the Lookout's ladder and Zelda followed. "Aryll we're done! Come on!" Link and Zelda yelled.

And the three went up to the mountain, returning to Grandma's house in a happy mood.


End file.
